


Prompt Drabbles

by Katee (admiralkate)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralkate/pseuds/Katee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles as fills for prompts from the lovely members of the DANCE Party on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pen and Paper

**Author's Note:**

> For thegeekylibrarian

Their letters were long, and frequent, filled with saccharine wishes such as, ‘too long until I hold you again,’ and ‘lose myself in your eyes.’ Now and again, these sweet phrases gave way to more heated words: ‘bury myself,’ ‘bite your collarbone,’ ‘fuck me.’

Only the most faithful messengers were trusted to deliver these sealed missives. Had anyone else managed to get their hands on them, and read what The Great Lion wrote to his lover… well, after the initial embarrassment…heads, spikes. You get the idea.

After all, The Hand of the King must never be accused of being romantic.


	2. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For virginiagentlenerd

Tywin Lannister only ever wore black or red, with the occasional smattering of gold. This may have been why his plain grey undershirt was so fascinating to Olenna, though it may have had more to do with there being nothing more between them than the thin fabric currently gathered in her fingers.

The sounds of the tourney’s revels continued in the dark outside, while the heir to The Rock tongued circles up the inside of Lady Redwyne’s thighs. Olenna couldn’t close her eyes, despite herself, for the candlelight lit his body, to worship him as well as she wanted to.


	3. Stags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for virginiagentlenerd, who wanted something with Father-Daughter bonding.  
> After reading this over, I realised it was out of character for Tywin, and would have been better for Ned-Arya (esp. since Ned organised the water dancing). But anyways...

‘Teach me,’ she demanded.

‘I’m teaching Jaime. I’ll have the Septa to show you-’

‘I want to learn what my brother learns.’

‘The learning of boys is not suitable for young ladies.’

‘Why not?’ She became petulant, something he wouldn’t abide.

‘Very well. You can learn, but when you grow tired of it, that’s the end of this. I won’t have you changing your mind.’

‘I won’t change my mind.’

If anyone had ever asked, they’d have been told that Lady Cersei Lannister could butcher a stag as well as her father, possibly better, for her touch was more delicate.


End file.
